Thank You Story :: Like A Star
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Third Story :: Special Fict YeTeuk Story... RnR again, plissss... Mian kalo makin gak jelas dan sebagainya...


Part 3 :: YeTeuk Story

_**Like A Star**_

Cast : Yesung & Leeteuk

Pairing : YeTeuk

Warning : Lagi-lagi fict aneh, so' tau, dan apa adanya. Typos pula,, ckckck...

Note : Mau coba bikin story, jadinya kaya gini. Ini story-nya YeTeuk, masih ada story yang lain... Mian, kalo jelek...

.

.

.

Pov :: Yesung

"Kim Jong Woon imnida..." Salamku pada seorang namja di hadapanku yang aku temui saat aku mengikuti audisi di SM Entertainment.

"Park Jung Soo imnida..." Balasnya. Senyumannya itu membuatku terpana. Sorot matanya sangat tajam, tapi terlihat tegas dan lembut. Dia pasti orang hebat. "Aku juga ikut audisi disini." Lanjutnya.

Mwo? Berarti dia sama sepertiku? Kalau dia memang mengikuti audisi disini, semoga ia berhasil. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan menjadi seorang pemimpin. Dia terlihat bijak dan berwibawa.

"Kuharap kau berhasil Jong Woon-Sshi. Kelak, kau pasti akan menjadi seorang bintang dengan bakatmu itu..." Ia tersenyum. Sungguh bijak sekali kata-kata itu.

"Ne, gomawo..."

"Baiklah, Jong Woon-Sshi. Semoga kita bertemu lagi ya, aku masih ada urusan. Annyeong..." Ia berlalu. Aku terpaku menatapnya dari belakang. Kurasa, aku harus bertemu lagi dengannya...

Hyung...

Itulah saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Kufikir aku akan gagal dan tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi aku salah. Aku bertemu lagi denganmu. Bahkan sudah hampir lima tahun lebih aku hidup bersamamu.

Dari awal kau membuatku takjub. Membuatku kagum. Mungkin, karena kaulah aku masih bertahan disini...

.

Yaah, sepi banget. Padahal sudah jam 11 malam, tapi masih ajja pada keluyuran. Ck!

Hhhhh, kusandarkan kepalaku di sofa ruang tengah yang lumayan empuk ini. Mereka semua pergi. Katanya sih lapar, jadi mereka pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan. Kurasa mereka akan pergi kesebuah restaurant dan makan disana. Huh, licik!

Ya, sebenarnya bukan mereka yang licik, karena aku yang menolak ajakan ikut bersama mereka. Kalau aku ikutan pergi, siapa yang menjaga dorm? Aku kan member yang paling peduli dan baik hati. Apalagi Teukie hyung sedang demam, jadi bisa bahaya kalau dia sendirian di dorm. Aku bukan termasuk anak yang durhaka kepada umma super junior lhooo...

Teukie hyung pasti sedang istirahat. Aku ngapain ya? Mereka lama sekali. Ah~ bosan...

"Yesung! Kau sedang apa guling-guling disitu? Kemana yang lain?" Itu suara Teukie hyung. Kenapa ia ada disini?

Aku bergegas berdiri. "Hyung, kenapa disini? Kau kan harus istirahat. Mereka semua sedang keluar, katanya sih lapar..."

"Aku haus..." Katanya sambil menuangkan air kegelas dan meneguknya habis. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak ikut?" Tanyanya, kini ia duduk di sofa juga, aku pun kembali duduk.

"Kalau semuanya pergi, siapa yang menjaga dorm? Lagipula hyung kan sedang sakit." Jawabku santai.

"Yesungie... Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani. Lagian kan ini hanya demam." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tau, kau bosan kan sendirian sekarang? Mereka pasti akan lama. Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu..."

"Mwo? Andwae! Hyung harus istirahat!" Aku membantah cepat. Tentu saja, dia kan sakit, gak seharusnya dia bangun malam-malam begini.

"Gwaenchana, Yesungie..."

"Andwae, hyung..." Aku tetap menolak.

"Sudahlah, diam." Perintahnya. Refleks, aku patuh. "Yesung, nyanyikan lagumu untukku."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Nde, laguku?"

Teukie hyung mengangguk. "Ne, lagumu. Aku sangat suka saat kau menyanyikan lagu Love Really Hurts. Nyanyikan sedikit untukku sekarang..."

'Love Really Hurts'. Lagu lama. "Kenapa hyung suka lagu itu?"

"Aku sangat suka kau disitu. Kau mengeluarkan semuanya. Lagu itu jadi terdengar sempurna. Suaramu membuat lagu itu benar-benar terdengar sempurna. Nada-nada tinggi kau bisa mencapainya dengan mudah." Teukie hyung merapatkan syal putih yang ia lingkarkan dilehernya.

"Hyung benar-benar ingin aku menyanyikannya?"

Teukie hyung mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ini untukmu..."__

_**Mianhae chongmal mianhae  
Yi malchochado mianhae  
Chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka**_

_**Sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda  
Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinta  
Sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta  
Jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda  
**_

_**Itjima jebal itjima  
Geureon keojitmaldo gwaenchanha  
Chamsimyeon urin modu ilke dwildenikka**_

_**Sarang cham apeuda neomu ahpeuda  
Swimeobsi nal utkehago ggeuteobsi nareul ulrinda  
Sarang cham uhseumta chongmal duryeomta  
Jebal yije geuman ggumeul ggaeke haejwoseumyeon johketda**_

_**(Super Junior Yesung - Love Really Hurts OST Tazza)  
**_

Aku berhenti. Kurasa itu cukup. Kulihat Teukie hyung yang tersenyum kearahku. Aku balas tersenyum.

"Sesuai perkiraanku waktu itu, kau akan menjadi bintang dengan bakatmu..."

Aku menatap hyung-ku lekat-lekat. "Hyung..." Panggilku.

Teukie hyung menoleh. "Nae?"

"Kurasa yang menjadi bintang itu adalah kau, hyung."

Teukie hyung menatapku bingung. "Hn?"

"Ya. Kau seperti bintang. Bintang yang bersinar di gelapnya malam. Meskipun sangat kecil, tapi itu indah dan bisa menenangkan hati setiap orang yang melihatnya."

Teukie hyung masih menatapku bingung. "Mwo?"

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Hyung adalah bintang super junior. Ketika semua member menangis, hanya hyung-lah yang tersenyum. Ketika semua member merasa lelah, hanya hyung-lah yang terlihat kuat. Selalu hyung yang membuat kami bersemangat lagi. Hyung selalu bersemangat demi kami. Seperti bintang, yang selalu berusaha bersinar menerangi langit yang gelap..."

Kulirik Teukie hyung. Kudengar ia tertawa pelan. "Kau yakin, Yesung?" Tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya. "Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Apa kau tidak berfikir jika itu sudah seharusnya?" Ia menarik nafas pelan. "Jika aku menangis disaat semuanya menangis, siapa yang akan menenangkannya? Juga, jika aku ikut lelah disaat semuanya lelah, siapa yang akan memberi semangat? Itu kewajibanku sebagai leader. Tapi, aku belum sepenuhnya bisa melakukan tugasku. Jika di-andai-kan dengan bintang, itu terlalu jauh..." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku memandang lurus kearah televisi yang tidak menyala. "Semua yang hyung lakukan itu sudah lebih dari cukup dari tugas seorang leader. Bahkan menurutku, itu terlalu lebih. Tak ada leader sekuat dirimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Aku serius. Sejak pertemuan pertamaku denganmu, aku meyakini sesuatu. Bahwa kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang hebat. Melihat matamu membuatku jadi mengagumimu. Jika super junior redup, kurasa kaulah yang akan meneranginya..." Aku menyandarkan punggungku di sofa ini.

"Aku tidak punya kelebihan apapun untuk menerangi super junior. Karena super junior akan terlihat terang jika semuanya tampil bersama dan sempurna." Ia merapatkan jaket putihnya, mungkin dingin. Tentu saja, ini hampir tengah malam. "Kaulah yang seorang bintang. Tanpa bintang, langit terlihat gelap dan sepi. Begitu juga super junior. Karena kaulah yang paling berpengaruh. Suaramu dicari semua orang, dan mereka mencarinya di super junior. Jika mereka tidak menemukan suaramu disini, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan..."

"Hyung..."

"Aku kira, aku tidak akan pernah bisa brduet denganmu. Ternyata aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu di lagi DOLLS. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau mau melakukan itu. Meski suaraku tidak bisa sebanding dengan suaramu, tapi saat aku menyanyikan lagu itu aku merasa itu sangat hebat..." Pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang di tatapnya itu.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat bangga bisa menyanyikan lagu itu bersamamu, leader terhebat." Aku mengingat kembali saat aku menyanyikan lagu itu di konser asia pertama super junior.

Teukie hyung menarik nafasnya dan mulai berbicara serius padaku. "Yesungie, kenapa kau tidak ingin pergi dari super junior? Padahal dengan bakatmu itu, kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkan kesuksesan yang lebih daripada ini."

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan hyung-ku ini dengan setenang mungkin. "Itu semua karena kau, hyung. Hyung yang membuatku tidak ingin berpaling dari super junior. Hyung selalu bilang, bahwa super junior adalah 13, dan selamanya akan selalu begitu. Jika aku pergi dari sini, walaupun aku mendapat kesuksesan yang lebih, tapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kehangatan keluarga seperti disni. Walaupun sangat sukses, tapi jika sendirian, apa enaknya? Disini adalah tempatku. Aku mendapatkan semuanya disini. Hyung yang bilang, 13 member super junior memiliki posisi kekal di super junior. ELF selalu menunggu kehadiran kita. Dan, karena aku dan yang lainnya percaya pada hyung..."

Kutatap Teukie hyung dari belakang. Terlihat tenang, tapi seperti memendam sesuatu. Aku melihat bahunya sedikit bergetar. Ia kemudian berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi duduk. Ia tetap tidak menoleh kearahku.

"Hm, baiklah... Terimakasih Yesung, kau membuatku semakin kuat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang popularitasmu, karena sekarang kau adalah no.1 di segi suara. Dan itu adalah hal yang baik. Terimakasih untuk selalu percaya padaku, terimakasih juga untuk selalu di super junior. Tetaplah berusaha menjadi bintang yang akan selalu bersinar menerangi super junior..." Ia beranjak pergi.

"Hyung..." Aku berdiri dan memanggilnya. Langkahnya terhenti. "Kami akan selalu percaya padamu, karena hyung adalah pemimpin kami. Tetaplah pimpin kami, hyung... Aku dan yang lain juga akan berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Demi super junior, dan ELF... Gomawo, hyung sudah menuntun kami sampai detik ini. Istirahatlah..."

Teukie hyung yang awalnya menunduk dan membelakangiku, kini ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangku. Ia tersenyum

"Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk menjadi pemimpin yang baik. Terimakasih, Yesungie..."

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Saat ia tersenyum, terlihat sedikit air mata di ujung matanya. Ahh, dia menangis.

Sudahlah hyung, hyung tidak perlu menangis. Hyung akan selalu jadi yang terbaik untuk kami dan ELF. Jangan khawatirkan kami terlalu berlebihan, karena sejujurnya hyung-lah yang harus diperhatikan. Aku selalu disini, bersamamu, percaya padamu. Jangan merasa sendiri...

Mungkin hyung bilang, hyung tidak mempunyai kelebihan apapun, tapi nyatanya hyung memiliki kemampuan yang orang lain tidak punya. Dan kemampuanmu itu, adalah sesuatu yang hyung gunakan untuk menjaga kami, super junior, dan ELF...

Terimakasih hyung, sudah menyebutku seperti bintang. Walaupun aku adalah bintang, tapi kau tetap yang terbaik dari bintang. Selamanya, bintang akan bersinar, hyung...

.

.

.

Wew~ YeTeuk ternyata yang muncul. Hehehe. Mianhae, meleset dari pilihan yang diberikan (HeeTeuk, MinTeuk, KyuTeuk). Gak tau nih, saia pengennya publish YeTeuk duluan.

Gimana? Makin aneh yaa..? hyaaa, sudah kuduga. Tapi, gpp lah. Namanya juga author dengan daya imajinasi rendah, hhihi...

Oya. Mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang udah review di Thank You Story di part 1 dan 2 kemarin. Arigatou gzaimasuuuuu...

Selanjutnya, RyeoTeuk (gak boong deh...).

Okaii,, i hope you can review in here...^^

Thanks...


End file.
